


Oral Hygiene and Good Morning

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles for lawandorder100's "Morning Routine" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Hygiene and Good Morning

**Oral Hygiene**

Mike Cutter spent a good portion of his morning on oral hygiene. He went the whole nine yards, brushing with a top of the line electric toothbrush, flossing completely, and gargling with Scope. It was a long and complicated ritual, making sure his gums and every tooth got attention, but he took comfort in it. Just like picking a suit and tie, he wanted to look presentable on behalf of the New York Criminal Justice System. But, if he were perfectly honest with himself, he was doing this in preparation for the fateful day when Connie Rubirosa would kiss him.

***

 **Good Morning**

Connie opened her eyes, immediately realizing this was his apartment, not hers. Yawning, she put on one of his dress shirts that she found on the floor and went to the kitchen, following the sound of the radio and the smell of fresh coffee.  
There she found him in his t-shirt and boxers and bed head swaying his hips to some pop song. He poured some coffee into an NYPD mug and buttered some toast.

“Good Morning,” she said.

Mike turned, his eyes sparkling. “I was just about to bring you breakfast.”

Connie smiled. She could get used to this.


End file.
